


Will You Stay With Me?

by Arthur_Aciman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cancer Jokes, Comfort, Confessions, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hugging, Lights go out, Love Confessions, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Scratching, Sex, Sex In The Dark (Kinda), Sharing Clothes, Smut, horror movies, please be kind, rough, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Aciman/pseuds/Arthur_Aciman
Summary: Chris asks you to stay with him in his new apartment when Tom and his other room mates go on vacation, you agree.Horror movies, a power outage and a minor injury end up bringing you a lot closer.





	Will You Stay With Me?

It was around 5:30pm when I had pulled up outside of Chris's apartment, as I pulled up I text Chris to tell him I was here.

> "Am here fam" I texted him getting out of my car giggling as I knew that Chris hated the word "Fam".
> 
> "Cool the door is open so just let yourself in also kill yourself faggot" He texted back no heat behind the words, I could picture him laughing as I read it.

Me and Chris had been spending more time together since he moved and as much as I told myself it was just because we were good friends I couldn't help but notice how our friendship had changed. It had started when Tom had been joking one night when I had gone over to Chris's apartment, Me, Chris,Tom and a bunch of the others had been playing D&D when Tom started to joke about how I might as well move in because of how much time I was spending with Chris and how the two of us might as well be dating. I hadn't thought about it like that before, me and Chris had been friends for a while and we knew everything about each other but after that night I couldn't help but think about what he had said. I couldn't help but notice how nervous Chris had gotten too, He shrugged it off though and told Tom to go and fuck himself but it was clear that your dynamic had changed.

So I opened the trunk of my car, got my backpack, locked my car and made my way up to his apartment. When Chris had first asked me if I would stay over for a couple of days while Tom and the others were out of town on vacation I hadn't really thought anything about it. I knew Chris wasn't really exited about the idea of staying in his new apartment alone and I really enjoyed spending time with him but I would be lying if I hadn't had felt slightly nervous about it.  _God stop it Y/N! There is no way Chris thinks about you more than a friend!._  I shook the ridiculous thoughts out of my head as I entered Chris's apartment building, opting to take the stairs I walked slowly up the two flights of stairs not wanting to get into the busted up elevator. My hand ran up the worn hand rail as I came up the second flight of stairs and I pushed the exit door out onto the second floor. I turned left and walked to the end of the corridor to Chris's apartment door, coming up to the door I knocked twice and entered.

> "Hey Chris your here? I brought Snapple!" I said entering the familiar space.
> 
> "Hey Y/N I'm in here!" Chris shouted from the sitting area in the other room.

I followed the sound of Chris's voice and went into the living room, I pushed the door open and saw Chris sitting on the floor facing the coffee table, I could see that he had a bunch of sticky notes stuck on the side of the table along with some other pieces of paper with scribbles on them. Taking my backpack off I made my way over to him and sat down on the floor next to him purposely bumping his shoulder with mine to get his attention.

> "Hey Please tell me I heard you say you brought Snapple" He said turning to look at me.
> 
> "I did indeed my cancer riddled friend" I laughed pulling it out of my backpack next to me handing it to him.
> 
> "Oh thank fuck, you are the best Y/N" He said laughing at what I had said, I couldn't help but feel the heat rise to my face.
> 
> "My pleasure, Sooooo what ya doing?" I asked tilting my head and gesturing at the mess in front of him.
> 
> "I'm trying to think of a 500,000 subscriber special, but being the dumb ass Buzz feed employee I am, I am unable to think of a single good video idea" He said sounding frustrated, he lent back against the couch behind us and ran his fingers through his hair.
> 
> "I see" nodding my head as I looked at the table.

I threw my backpack on the couch behind us and turned back to the table, I ripped one of the yellow sticky notes of the table that read "Collab?" on it in a disorganised handwriting. I placed it back on the table and bumped shoulders with him again.

> "How long have you been sitting here Chris?" I asked looking at him.
> 
> "I dunno a few hours maybe, I don't know its so fucking frustrating Y/N" He explained as he got up and dropped down on the couch looking defeated.
> 
> "Come on Latin boy you need a break, you know I would love to help you if you want" I said honestly sitting down on the coach next to him.

He was hunched over slightly with his elbows resting on his knees. I hesitated a bit before I gently placed my hand on his back and rubbed softly. He turned slightly to look at me and I could see he was smiling.

> "Later" He said leaning in to my hand on his back slightly.
> 
> "I'm done acting like a little bitch, I know you've had a shit week and I'm acting like a total fucking ass" He said sitting up and turning to me smiling more.
> 
> "Nah it's cool I know you get stressed when you hit your subscriber mark, but you deserve it Chris and I know you will think of something great" I said saying the last bit more quietly than the rest
> 
> "But yeah not to flex or anything but I have had a pretty shit week" I joked hoping he would move on from what I had just said 
> 
> "Well then in that case you can pick your poison of choice" He said bumping my shoulder smiling at me as he walked over to the television and picked up some DVD's handing them over to me.
> 
> "Horror movies? You? I know you act tough Ray Gun but you are a little bitch when it comes to horror" I said laughing as I recalled how stressed he had gotten when he had played Resident Evil.
> 
> "Whatever bitch I know you like them for whatever reason you sadistic fuck, so I thought we could watch one" He said scratching the back of his neck.
> 
> "Thanks Chris, don't worry I'll only make you watch one" I said thanking him.
> 
> "Ok I'll go get the popcorn" he said walking towards the kitchen 
> 
> "Alright" I replied as he walked out of the room.

I picked up my backpack off the couch and got up to walk to the spare room, as I walked through the apartment I could hear Chris humming in the kitchen as I walked into the spare room. The room was pretty much empty bar a bed and set of draws, I placed my stuff on the bed and walked back out into the living room. I decided to tidy the room a bit taking the crumpled up notes and putting them in the trash, I took all of the sticky notes off of the table and carefully placed them in Chris's note book along with any spare pieces of paper. I was so focused on cleaning that I hadn't heard Chris finish in the kitchen.

> "Popcorn M'lady" he said as he dramatically lent down and placed the bowl on the now clean table.
> 
> "Thank you good sir" I said laughing at him.
> 
> "So I was thinking" Chris started as he took his notebook of the coffee table and sat down on the couch.
> 
> "Oh god you thinking that's not good for anyone" I laughed as I sat back down next to him
> 
> "Hey shut up bitch, anyway I was thinking that I would like to record a video with you" he said as he turned to look at me, I could tell by the tone in his voice he was a bit nervous.
> 
> "Me? Why the fuck would you want to have me in one of your videos?" I asked quite surprised that he had asked.
> 
> "Well because your my friend to start a really fucking good one, plus I saw a video the other day where you know two friends see how much they really know each other and I thought it would be fun plus that way my fans could get to know me a bit better" He spoke quite quickly , and I couldn't help but keep thinking about what he had said about me being his friend.
> 
> "That's actually ... a good idea. Ok lets do it" I said nodding my head.
> 
> "Great we'll do it when Tom gets back so he can play judge" He said getting up and putting the movie on.

As the movie began to play Chris sat back down on the couch, I had placed my legs up on his lap and we sat there contently watching the movie.

* * *

 

The movie had been playing for a while and was coming to and end when all of a sudden I heard a low fuzzing sound and then the entire apartment was plunged into darkness. Chris shot up from his seat scared by the sudden power cut and I could not help but burst out laughing.

> "Oh my god that was not funny you asshole!" He said grumpily as he sat back down on the couch.
> 
> "I'm sorry but the way you jumped was fucking gold" you said trying to stop laughing.
> 
> "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw what just happened?" He asked taking his phone out of his pocket and switching his torchlight on.
> 
> "The power went out" I said as I got a bit closer to Chris.
> 
> "Fuck" He said whispering 
> 
> "Its fine you've got candles right? We'll just light a couple of those and wait for the power to come back on" I suggested not wanting to freak out.
> 
> "Will ... will you come with me?" He asked really quietly
> 
> "Uh yeah of course I will come with you I'm not gonna let you leave me here alone" I chuckled getting up holding my hand out for Chris to take.

Chris took my hand as we made our way to the kitchen, Chris lent down under the sink and placed a packed of candles on the worktop. Together we pulled them all out of the packed and lit them placing them in the living room, kitchen and bathroom. As I was placing some candles around the bathroom I heard a loud BANG come from the kitchen and ran out to see what had happened.

> "Chris? Fuck are you ok?" I asked running over to see if he was ok.
> 
> "Fuck me I hit my fucking foot on the counter" He said angrily as I helped him back into the living room.
> 
> "You ok?" I asked concerned placing my hand on his arm.
> 
> "Yeah only thing that's damaged is my dignity" He laughed as we both sat there in the candle lit room.
> 
> "Awww poor Chris" I said jokingly wrapping my arms around him.
> 
> "Pft whatever I am an alpha male" he said quietly as he returned the hug wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

I pulled back a little looking at him I hadn't really noticed how good he had smelt before but now all I could smell was him around me and he must have noticed that I had pulled back a little because he did to and now here we were sat here looking at each other in a candle lit room and it took every fibre in my body not to kiss him.

> "I hate the dark" Chris whispered as he looked over to the T.V.
> 
> "Yeah but this is nice" I said not realising that I was also whispering.
> 
> "Yeah" he said softly

He turned back to look at me and I could see him blushing slightly. I suddenly felt a rush of confidence and I moved my hand to to base of his neck and ran my fingers through his hair slightly. I felt him shiver slightly but he didn't move and then he spoke.

> "Can I tell you something?" He asked speaking a bit more clearly than before.
> 
> "Yeah of course you can" I replied sweetly.
> 
> "I really want to fucking kiss you right now" He confessed looking me dead in the eyes, his hazel eyes pinning me to the spot.
> 
> "Why don't you?" I asked afraid that I might forget how to speak.  _god he was so close_

There was a moment of silence before Chris had registered what I had said and then without hesitation he brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against mine, I returned the kiss and brought my hands to run through his hair. He released a breathy moan and I nibbled on his bottom lip gently hoping he would open his mouth slightly. Thankfully he understood what I was asking and opened his mouth, he gently brought his hand up to my hair and gripped it delicately. He ran his tongue across mine and it sent a shiver down my spine and I could not help but let out an approving moan as the sensation sent hunger pains throughout my entire body. Chris appeared to have liked the sound that I made and he gripped lightly on my hair and continued to caress my tongue with his own. I don't know how long we sat there it felt like an eternity but I started to feel breathless and pulled back placing my forehead against his.

> "Fuck" he said fervently.
> 
> "Mmm" was all I could manage to respond with as I felt Chris kiss his way down my neck.
> 
> "Why didn't we do this before?" He asked as he sucked on the side of my neck, trailing his tongue along the fresh bruises.
> 
>  "Didn't ... didn't think you'd want to" I managed to reply shakily as I grew hotter the longer I felt Chris run his tongue along my neck.
> 
> "Fuck Y/N" He said bringing his face back up to mine.
> 
> "That's all I want to do" He said honestly chuckling slightly as he placed his hands discreetly over his crotch.
> 
> "Are you sure that's all you want to do Chris?" I asked seductively as I lent in to his ear and pressed my hands over his covering his crotch.

He made a low growling sound at the back of his throat as he returned back to heatedly kissing me, he pulled back slightly though and he asked.

> "Is ... Is this ok?" He asked concern painting his face.
> 
> "Yeah Chris, this is ok" I replied kissing softly on the lips  
> 
> "Ok good because I really want to fuck you right now Y/N" He said honestly hiding his face in my neck.
> 
> "Yeah ... yeah I think that could be arranged" I said chuckling 

I stood up off the couch feeling light headed as I did, I reached out and grabbed Chris's hand and he stood up and followed my through the dimly lit apartment. 

* * *

We made our was through the dimly lit apartment kissing and caressing as Chris lead us to his bedroom, we managed to get outside of his bedroom door when he took a hold of my hips and pressed my against the door. He pressed his body against me as he gripped onto my hips latching his mouth against my neck, I couldn't think straight as he ground his hardness against my arousal letting out breathy moans.

> "Fuck Y/N if we don't get in the bedroom right now I'm gonna end up fucking you right here" Chris's confession caused me to let out a high pitched whine.
> 
> "Maybe later"I teased as I pulled away from him and opened the door into his bedroom leading him inside.

I pulled him closer to me wanting to feel him against me, he brought me into another kiss this one more deliberate than the last, more careful and testing as he ran his hands though my hair. And he pulled back leaving me breathless. He gently tugged against the bottom of my shirt silently asking me if he could take it off, I nodded enthusiastically signalling it was ok, realising that it was ok he slowly brought my shirt above my head and threw it on the floor as my hair to tumbled down my shoulders. I returned the favour and tugged his shirt over his head dishevelling his hair in the process, removing his shirt I push him down on to the bed deliberately moving over to the bed to straggle his lap. He dropped his hands down to my ass and squeezed causing me to let out a long groan grinding forward against his hardness. He released a grunt and I pulled back causing a confused look to spread across his face and before he could speak I pushed down on his chest and he fell back against the bed. I lowered myself down onto the floor feeling the hard wood floor beneath my knees as I unbuttoned Chris's pants and pressed down against his erection. 

> "Fuck Y/N..." Chris managed to say weakly.
> 
> "Is this ok Chris?" I asked worried I was moving to quickly.
> 
> "Oh god yes ... fuck" Chris responded nodding eagerly. Seeing him like this gave me a wicked idea.
> 
> "Mmm I don't know Chris that didn't sound very enthusiastic to me" I said mischievously as I pulled his pants down to reveal his rock hard erection covered by his boxers.
> 
> "Fuck don't tease Y/N, please... suck my dick" He said strenuously starting to sound frustrated.
> 
> "Mmmm yes Sir" I replied feeling his dick twitch in his boxers.

I reached into his underwear and pulled his erection free, I gripped his length and stroked it slowly. Deciding he had been teased enough I decided to take him into my mouth hollowing my cheeks and taking him down my throat. Chris brought his hands to the back of my head and threaded his hands through my hair guiding my mouth along his cock.

> "Goddamn fuck, If you keep that up I'm not going to last very long Y/N" He breathed chuckling darkly.

I released his cock with a loud *Pop*, I stood up from the wooden floor my knees aching as I stood. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down standing in just my underwear.

> "God you are fucking gorgeous" he growled as he pulled me towards him.

He stood and spun me around placing me on the bed, he ripped the rest of his clothes off and crawled over me placing delicate kisses along my stomach and torso and he came face to face with me and lustfully kissed me. 

> "With your permission I'd like to fuck you now" Chris confessed kissing you along your jaw.
> 
> "Oh god yes" I replied as as reached behind my back and unclipped my bra.
> 
> "Fuuuck"Chris moaned as he pressed me back down onto the cool sheets.

He kissed down my chest and started to attack my left nipple taking it into his mouth causing it go grow hard, he rolled his tongue around it and I could feel him hum around my nipple. He kissed down my chest down my stomach to my navel and he ran one of his hand into my panties and pressed his hand against my arousal. He brought his other hand up and pulled my panties down. 

He came up to me and once again we were face to face and I had never wanted anything more than I wanted Chris right then, He looked up at me.

> "Are you sure Y/N?" He asked placing his forehead against mine.
> 
> "Chris I swear if you don't fuck me right now, I will take care of myself" I chuckled trying to convince him this is what I wanted.
> 
> "Oh I'll fuck you alright" He said as he lined himself up with my entrance and pushed straight in not waiting for me to adjust.
> 
> "Oh fuck Chris, fuck me" I begged pressing my hips down against his ,feeling his cock hitting a bundle of nerves causing me to let out a high pitch moan.

He took the hint and started to fuck me roughly, I brought my hands up behind him and I wrapped my legs around his waist moving my hips to meet his. He set a rhythm with his hips sharply rolling his hips into mine, I ran my hands down his back not enough to draw blood but enough to leave marks. He appeared to like this as he made a low moaning noise and set a harder pace. My arms fell down the side of me as I lost myself in the rough pace Chris had set and he grabbed my arms and placed them above my head gripping my wrists with one of his hands tightly as he fucked me.

> "Please Chris" I asked breathless as Chris continued to bring his hips down against me filling the room with our moans. 
> 
> "Your doing so well Y/N, just a little longer can you do that for me sweetheart?" He asked moving his mouth down to my neck biting slightly as I came closer to the edge.
> 
> "I'm so close Chris" I shouted loudly as I felt my orgasm approach.
> 
> "Cum for me Y/N, cum on my cock.. fuck I wanna see you cum for me" Chris muttered his hips loosing rhythm

Chris's words were all I needed to fall over the edge, my nerves set alight as I felt my orgasm rush over me, Chris's hands loosened around my wrists and I brought my hands to his back raking my nails down it as he worked my through my orgasm. I collapsed exhausted against the mattress and Chris's head fell against my chest, Knowing he hadn't finished yet I carefully ground my hips back against his hissing at how sensitive I was but I wanted Chris to cum.

> "Fuck Chris, Felt so good wanna make you feel good, wanna make you come Chris" I confessed as I rolled my hips back against him threading my hands through his short brown hair and bringing my lips to his ear to whisper filth.
> 
> "You gonna cum for me Chris? God I want you to. Want you to mark me up good Chris so everybody can see who I belong to" I whispered against his ear moaning as his hips picked up speed.
> 
> "Gonna make me cum if you keep saying shit like that Y/N" He said his voice rough.
> 
> "Do it Chris cum for me" I said slamming my hips back against him roughly as be buried his head in my neck.

A few more rough thrusts and he came with a resounding deep noise shaking as he came within me. He stilled for a moment before pulling out of me, he lent down and kissed me gently on the forehead.

> "Fuck I'm sorry I was a bit rough, I just got so carried away I didn't hurt you did I? He asked looking at me concerned.
> 
> "What! No Chris that was amazing" I reassured him as I lent down to retrieve a T-shirt, placing it over me I climbed back over to were Chris was lying.
> 
> "Is that my shirt?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.
> 
> "Oh fuck, yeah I picked it up by mistake sorry" I said flustered not realising.
> 
> "No! Its fine you look super fucking hot" He said lifting himself of the bed and bringing his lips to mine.
> 
> "Not bad yourself Ray Gun" I joked laying back on the bed, Chris joined me and wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to any Chris Ray Gun Subscribers out there this one is for you guys!.  
> I apologise for any offence I cause, the cancer jokes are just how I thought Chris and the Reader would banter (Although I know people who watch his videos are probably used to it).  
> Also if my some horrific incident Chris actually ends up finding this then I am sorry.


End file.
